


Prisoners

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (triple) April and Napoleon look for their partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoners

"Napoleon?"

"Yes April."

"Do you think our partners are there?" she asked hoping they were wrong. The place was dark and uninviting.

"That's the kind of place Illya always seems to wind up in, it matches his pessimistic personality."

"How can you say that about your partner? You seem so uncaring at times by making light of the situation."

"It not that I don't care, but if I don't make light of the circumstances, I may become too worried to help him."

"You really do care don't you."

"Let's go save them before they get into more trouble," he said.

…..

"Illya?"

"Yes Mark."

"Do you think our partners will find us? I mean this place isn't on any known trail."

Illya smiled at the younger agent. "They will find us."

"How can you be so sure? Even we don't know where we are gov."

"Napoleon will not miss a chance to gloat over rescuing us."

"I don't understand you two. You seem to be best friends, and I know you're the best team UNCLE has but you're always trying to outdo one another."

"It is not trying to top one another, we just are partners." That said it all.

"Oh?"

….

April and Napoleon burst through the door after darting the guards.

"Would you two like to be let down?" Napoleon asked with a smile on his face as they walked toward the bound men.

"No," Illya responded sarcastically. "We thought we would just hang around for a while. Besides, you're late as always."

"We'd have been here on time, if you'd left a clearer trail to follow."

"Next time I will ask Thrush to be more considerate of you."

The two continued to banter while everyone was cut free.

Mark and April smiled at the two, yes they were partners.


End file.
